


Morning Mess

by MarkieWay



Series: MarksonSMUTVerse [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Wang, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Markson smut, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Riding, Smut, Top Mark Tuan, Top Mark Tuan/Bottom Jackson Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Mark makes a mess out of Jackson in the morning.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: MarksonSMUTVerse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Morning Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another bottom!wang because I love it.

The sun was shining through the bedroom drapes, the birds chirping quietly and a slight breeze spread throughout the room. Snoring lightly, Jackson lay asleep, his back warm as it was cuddled into by another male. Mark, already awake, lay the younger flat on his back, wanting the other to be in a more comfortable position. The older had been awake for quite some time, just enjoying the presence of his lover in his arms on such a day like this. It was a beautiful sight to wake up to, especially after the night they just had.

Feeling smug, Mark moved to rest his body above the other’s, carefully making sure not to put his weight on Jackson. He made sure they were both completely covered by the blanket before moving his arms to warm up the other. It was about time Jackson woke up.

Glad they were both only clad in their boxers, Mark brought his lips to the younger’s collarbone. He began peppering kisses around the other’s neck, sucking and biting at a particular spot, a sweet spot, knowing it would wake Jackson. The younger moaned slightly and surely, Mark’s trick had worked. “Good morning.” Jackson smiled at the body above him.

Good morning indeed. The older smirked at the man beneath him before pressing his hand against the younger’s cloth covered groin. “Oh.” Jackson’s eyes fluttered, moaning at the touch.

Mark shifted towards the younger’s chest, his mouth enjoying the sensation of the naked body beneath him. He gave the younger’s nipples a little squeeze, satisfied by the moan he heard. It drove him crazy. In an instant, Mark’s lips were attached to the other’s nipples, kissing, licking and sucking with all his might, making a mess of the person beneath him. The younger’s nipples hardened at the wet sensation, the pleasure spread throughout his whole body, lit like a fire. “You’re so gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, when you get like this. All for me.” Mark praised while taking short breaths.

Jackson wanted to reciprocate all that he felt and so he jolted his hips up to meet the older’s groin, moaning like a whore at the feeling. They had been doing this last night but it felt like it had been too long. At the connection, the wetness spread, ignoring the cloth between them.

While his tongue still worked on the nipples before him, Mark’s fingers teased lower. Jackson’s boxers were removed in an instant and he slid his body lower down to do the same to Mark. The younger’s face was now exposed to the large, pulsating cock resting not even a mere inch above his face. He gulped.

Mark stood on his knees with Jackson laying directly beneath his hardened cock. “I love this cock.” Jackson choked as he saw it hanging in all its glory.

Mark slapped his dick, dripping in pre cum, around the younger’s face, Jackson’s eyes chasing after it as he tried to get it in his mouth. He wanted it deep within his throat as he choked, trying to swallow the stream of cum his lover disposed. But Mark had other plans.

“Ride me.”

In the blink of an eye, Mark was sitting on the bed, his head against the board as Jackson sat on his lap. The younger grabbed the tube of lube they had discarded on the bedside table the night before and squirted it over himself and his lover. He played with the cock in front of him, giving it a hard tug before pressing it against his own. Mark hissed at the touch, frustrated it was going too slow and pressed his fingers on the younger’s ass. Sensing the older’s desire, Jackson shifted his behind to the other’s front, whimpering as he did so. All lubed up and ready to go, Jackson slid the older’s pulsing cock into his impatient ass. Not wanting to be stretched, the younger moved so quickly, the other was unable to act against his wishes. He moaned in pleasure as felt his ass rip open at the entry of the pulsating cock wrecking every part of him. Jackson bounced around on the older’s dick a few times more at a steady pace before Mark jerked his body upwards. At the sudden depth within him, Jackson let out a scream, leaning towards the other’s body. But he loved it. “I love it when you scream for me.” Mark groaned, leaning in to rest his head on the younger’s shoulder.

The older’s teeth were sinful as he bit and sucked on Jackson’s neck. Every bite made it harder and harder for the younger to control his orgasm but he didn’t want to end their activities too soon. Sweat beaded down his skin, bothered at the heat of Mark’s body against his.

Shoving them forward, Jackson was now on his hands and knees, his legs spread open as Mark aligned the cock behind him. The older circled the other’s ass no more than twice before slamming into it. Jackson’s grip on the pillow tightened as he almost fell flat on his front. The younger moaned for more, for it to be deeper, faster, harder and so it was. “You take it so well, baby boy.” Mark’s hoarse voice sent shivers down the younger’s spine.

Mark thrusted deeper, faster, harder with no connection like the last. The younger almost tore the pillow apart, much like Mark had torn his ass. His eyes rolled back in pleasure at the thought. Mark brought his hand forward to tug the other’s cock sharply three or four times. Jackson lost control as his body weakened and his cum spilled onto the sheets. The older soon followed, his cum filling Jackson’s ass. “Look at you, leaking, so full of me.” The older breathed in astonishment. No matter how often they fucked, he was always astounded by how amazing the younger was.

Out of breath, Jackson rolled over to face Mark, wrapping his arms around the other and closing his eyes. The cum inside him was slithering out, the feeling of Mark inside him still very strong. His heart rate slowed down as he looked up at the other once more.

“Shall we shower now?” Mark smirked down at his lover.


End file.
